My little some day
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: Sonic and Amy finally become a couple, get married, and have kids. I won't reveal what the title means, you'll just have to read and find out. Do not read if you don't like sonamy. Warning rated M because there is going to be lemon, and it's going to be emotional. This isn't sonic boom customized it's just regular sonamy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a long time, but Sonic and Amy finally have announced that they were a couple. Paparazzi took every chance they could at getting a picture of the two young hedgehogs together. Eggman was fully aware of this, but he was retired due to his old age. His robots he built instead of causing destruction served him. Amy and Sonic had just settled in their home that was far away from the city in a nice majestic forest. Sonic was lounging in a hammock he had put together, relaxing in the shade of the tree, and the warmth of the sun. Amy was in the kitchen, cooking supper. The young pink hedgehog had dreamed of this day her and her hero lived together. Once supper she placed everything on the table and went outside. Amy loved her home and the area they lived in so much. The grass was lovely plush green, and the sun his the house in just the right spot. The wind welcomed her as she came closer to Sonic, blowing her dress left a little.

"Sonic...Sonic lunch is ready." Amy's voice was soft.

Sonic yawned and stretched his tan arms out. He almost fell asleep where he laid. He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Great, I'm starved."

Sonic got out from the hammock, and went to his girlfriend picking her up bridal style. Amy giggled at this and Sonic took them inside.

Once they came through the front door, Sonic let Amy down, and shut and locked the door behind them. Sonic followed Amy into the kitchen and sat down and ate. Amy stopped eating half way through, with something on her mind. She was nervous, but it was a question you had to ask.

"Sonic?" Amy said, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, Ames?" Sonic said, stuffing half a chili dog in his face.

"When are we...going to...marry?"

Sonic coughed, almost choking and swallowed some water that was provided by him. Amy got up and patted his back. After drinking some water he put his hand up saying he was fine. Amy nodded and went back into her seat.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon Amy?"

Amy twiddled her thumbs, looking to her half empty plate.

"We've been dating for 6 months, we just told the press and built this house together a month ago." Amy explained.

Sonic thought about it. He loved Amy, he really did, that's why he agreed to tell the press about their relationship, and built this house so that they could live together. Sonic wasn't the marriage type of guy yet, he was still getting used to being a boyfriend.

"Sonic...I...I want kids before I'm too old..."

Sonic's head raised to Amy. Sonic has been known she wanted kids, but now, it was the perfect time to have some. Eggman retired, no Metarex, right now it's peaceful. Sonic reached across the square table that was only built for two with a lovingly smile.

"It'll be a surprise..."

...

_Three weeks later~_

It was late August and it was hot. Sonic was glad he didn't have to wear clothes as he ran through station square to his job. He worked with the government force making sure Mobius stays safe. It paid really well and pretty much all he had to do was monitor the city and make sure nothing went wrong. If something did go wrong he has to stop it, bring the criminal to jail, and report it. Pretty easy for our blue hero right? While Sonic was making his rounds he stopped by the jewelry store. He walked inside to see the jeweler working with customer. A mature couple, no much older than Sonic and Amy it seemed. He watched and previewed the girl loving the ring that the dude picked out for her. He finished paying for it and they walked out together hand and hand. Sonic smiled imaging him and Amy. He snapped back into reality hearing the jeweler.

"Hey, Sonic, baby, making sure no one steals my jewels eh?" the jeweler asked. He had a Italian accent.

"Of course, but do you mind if I look at your rings?" Sonic asked, stepping more into the store.

"Sure, why not, tell me if ya find something you interested in." He said, and walked to the cash register to record what was bought and put the money in the machine.

Sonic browsed the rings. They were all beautiful but he didn't know which one Amy would like. Then he had the idea of getting a ring that was her birth stone, he looked up in his phone to see what it was. "...September...sapphire huh?...No one she likes blue." Sonic said, chuckling to his inside joke. "Hey, jeweler, do you have any fine sapphire rings?"

The jeweler finished putting the money away and crack his knuckles with a huge grin. "Oh, sapphire, what a great choice, a beautiful jewel I might say." The guy looked through to glass to find them and Sonic looked where he pointed. "Those are the last sapphires I have left, there really popular this year." The man took out his keys and unlocked the case taking out his last 5 sapphire rings. Sonic looked, and once caught his eye. A silver one that was smooth, had a big sapphire stone in the middle held by hooks with diamonds at the sides. He smiled, this was the one.

"How much for that one?" Sonic asked.

"Ho ho ho, you got quite an eye for jewelry no? 800 rings."

Sonic was about to take out his wallet but then got an idea. "Can I get it engraved."

"Sure, sure, but it cost you extra, about 50 more rings."

Sonic nodded. "I want it engraved please..."

Amy was leaving the supermarket, finishing her grocery shopping for the week. Amy sighed happily, not about to wait for Sonic to propose to her, and when it'll be. Amy stopped and looked to her right to a shop. It's name was: _Adam and Eve._ She blushed, she's heard about this store on the commercials on television. Rouge dragged her in her before too after Amy's 18th birthday. Amy didn't buy anything, but she was traumatized till the month after. Amy then blushed to another thought. The night her and Sonic will have sex to make a baby. Amy hasn't even begin to think about that. The same couple Sonic saw at the jewelry store came out of Adam and Eve giggling and happy. Amy imaging it was her and Sonic.

Amy shook her head, she was an adult now and that meant doing adult things. She shook her head shutting her eyes, and pushed through the light-weighted metal and glass doors. Once Amy heard the 'Cling clong' sound of when a customer comes through the doors and teen pop music, she opened her eyes. Satin carpet, theme of sexy and young. Amy felt that she was out of place, but in her mind she was determined.

**_'You are not walking out of here till you buy at least one thing! One thing!'_**

Amy huffed and started looking through. Then she jumped at a voice.

"Need any help ma'am?"

It was a young, perky mongoose, she was popping her gum, wearing short and tight clothes, but looked like she could be Amy's age (early 20's). Amy shyly shook her head. "N-No thank you."

The mongoose girl nodded. "Ok, I'm Jessy, welcome to Adam and Eve and just call me if you need me." with that the Jessy put in her earphones and when back to the counter. Amy huffed and looked through the aisle.

"Dildo no...gag gift no...lubricate no...condoms..." Amy thought about it. Sonic might not want kids right away, then she saw there were different sizes. "Of fuck..." Amy tried to think, she had never seen Sonic's penis before, nor know his size! All of the sudden, her phone went off playing her theme song: My sweet passion. She was able to get it out of her purse along with still holding the heavy groceries.

"H-Hello?" Amy said, huffing after the triumph of getting her phone.

"Oh, um, hey Amy, do you know by chance what your ring finger size is?" Sonic said in a nervous tone.

Amy blinked. "Um, yeah, size 5."

"Oh ok, thanks Amy-"

"W-Wait!" Amy shouted. Amy looked around, no one else was in the store so she didn't embarrass her self. Jessy was too busy popping he strawberry chewing gum and listening to K-pop to care.

"Yeah Amy?"

Amy blushed about what she was going to ask. "U-Um...y-ya see...do...do you know..." Amy's face was bright red. "Do you know your...penis size?"

Sonic's face was bright red too. "M-My what?"

"H-How big do you think your dick is...small, medium, or large?!" Amy asked, trying to get the answer as quick as possible.

Sonic was embarrassed, but thought about it. "U-Um, I think..." Sonic looked at the jeweler. The jeweler looked at him, mighty confused. Sonic turned and whispered. "I-I think I'm 5-6 in, so I'd say medium."

"O-Ok, thanks."

"N-No problem. See ya at home babe."

He ended the call and turned to the jeweler.

"What was all that about?"

Sonic looked at him and looked to his feet shaking his head. "Sh-She said she's a size 5."

**_'What in the world Amy...'_**

Amy saw Sonic ended the call, and she put her phone back in her purse. She grabbed the condoms that said medium, and that they were strong and had the best protection but with the same pleasure. Amy then sighed.

**_'One thing...I got the one thing...'_**

Amy walked on, just to see if there was something she or Sonic would like. She saw the lingerie.

**_'Would Sonic like this?'_**

She saw the ones that showed a lot, showed too little, and the ones that were see through. Amy's cheeks were crimson, but thought Sonic would like it. Amy picked out a white one since it symbolizes innocence and virginity. Then she got a red one that was a different style, and was more revealing. Amy went to the counter. Jessy took off her headphones.

"Ready to check out?"

Amy nodded and gave her stuff, feeling really ashamed, but glad she was able to do something adult.

"Alright ma'am that'll be 117 rings."

Amy's mouth gaped open, but sighed as she paid the bill. "Sonic better like this..."

...

Amy panted as she entered the door and was glad when Sonic came in and helped her with the groceries. Sonic was about to get the Adam and Eve bag but Amy yanked it back, hiding the name of the sex store. "I-I got this one."

Sonic raise an eyebrow, but just shrugged and went into the kitchen to put the food away.

"How was work?" Amy asked, trying to get upstairs to the bedroom undetected.

"It was fine, nothing happened as usual. How was your day?" Sonic replied, putting things in the fridge so his back was turned from Amy.

"Fine!" Amy exclaimed as she dashed up the stairs and closed and locked the door behind her.

Sonic heard her gallop ad grew more curious. "Ok?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days later~_

Sonic grew more and more curious of what was in that bag that Amy wouldn't let him see three days ago that night. Also of why she asked of his...member size... Sonic was eating cereal blushing to the question. Amy was outside caring to the garden. Sonic quickly shuffled his fur and looked to his member.

"Was she just curious, I'm pretty sure this is 6 inches." Sonic said to himself. He gulped to the thought of Amy being displeased with the size of it. Sonic having no experience of what women expect in a man sexually, he had to take this into thought. Some time. Sonic put his member away, thinking about what Amy's bare breasts looked like. He was thinking of tan, round, soft yet slightly firm...and warm...

Sonic snapped out of it. He saw he was finished with his cereal and got up to wash the bowl and spoon.

He took off his white gloves so that he wouldn't get them wet and washed his dishes. Amy came in taking off her garden boots before coming in. She looked a bit dirty.

"Hey my dirty little girl." Sonic teased, drying the bowl and spoon and put them away.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sonic nodded and heard Amy as she galloped upstairs. He waited till she was in the bathroom and heard the shower run to speed upstairs to the bedroom. The master bedroom and bathroom were connected so that's why Sonic was in stealth mode at this point.

"Now..." Sonic whispered to himself. "...where is that bag?" Sonic was off from work today, so he wasn't so worried about losing his job a this point. Sonic looked in the closet, pushing shoes, racks, and extra sheets for the bed. "Nothing in here."

He shut the door and started looking in the nightstand draws. "Nothing."

He looked under the bed. It was a bit dark so Sonic got out his phone and put on his flash light app. He could find shoes, socks, dust bunnies, an old half eaten chili dog...wait a minute...is that...? The bag! Sonic tried to reach but it was in the dead center of the queen size bed! He got out to stretch his aching arm, then, he gasped. The door to the bathroom started to jiggle and open. Sonic gulped and panicked trying to hide but it was too late. Coming out the bathroom was Amy wet and naked, showing she was using a towel to dry off her head. Amy paused and so did Sonic. They seemed to black out at a moment of such embarrassment. Mostly on Amy's part. Amy finally snapped back and let out a squeal.

"Sonic you jerk!" she ran back into the bathroom and shut the door. "Get out!"

That snapped Sonic back into reality too, and his whole muzzle was red. He quickly got up. "I-I'm sorry Ames! I...I was looking for my...um...running shoes...I didn't expect you to be out so quickly..." Sonic lied, feeling even more guilty now, and walked out, shutting the door.

Amy was on the bathroom floor. Even though the tile was cold on her pink tush, she was too busy drowning in her embarrassment to feel the coldness. "I can't believe Sonikuu saw my womanhood!" she cried out, but her cry was muffled by her knees she planted her face on.

_30 minutes later~_

Sonic was sitting on the couch sipping a coca-cola watching the news. Boring stuff, it was expected to rain tomorrow. It was so quiet. He was worried about Amy but knew she wasn't ready to face him anytime soon. He understood. All of the sudden Sonic jump a little to see his old red and white shoes with the gold buckles on the sides.

"Here..." Amy said quietly. "your shoes..."

Sonic gently took them, and Amy sat beside him with a blank look on her face.

"Look Ames, I'm sorry, I just-" Amy raised her hand and looked at Sonic. "Sonic, there's nothing to be sorry about. We're about to get married. So what you saw me naked, I trust you...and you're my soon to be husband...you can see me naked whenever you want..." Amy's face couldn't help but blush, same with Sonic. He was speechless, but he nodded. He was surprised by how mature Amy took this situation.

As the room became quiet, Sonic was secretly thinking about how he was going to propose to her. Sonic was thinking about doing it on her birthday. Since of course he got the stone of her birth month on the ring, it kinda rolls in together. Sonic didn't have much to plan, and Amy hasn't really talked about her party at all. It was always about Sonic's birthday and never really her's. Whenever it's Sonic's birthday, Amy goes all out. When it's Amy's birthday, she used to celebrate it all alone, but now, she's got Sonic, and Sonic was going to make sure it was the best birthday ever.

(Sorry you people who like 3rd person stories!)

Sonic's POV

It was September 16th, a Sunday. Amy and I have been inviting, planning, and going all out for Amy's birthday. Also ever since that shower incident Amy has been naked around the house a lot more often. It's not a bad thing, if I can be naked all the time so can she. Amy still puts on clothes when she leaves the house. That's also fine with me. Amy's body is only mine to enjoy, uh, I mean see. Anyway I told Amy the only thing she can not be in charge of is the cake because I want it to be a surprise. Amy complained but I didn't back down and she agreed. I got her favorite, vanilla layer cake with bottom layer chocolate, and the top layer strawberry, her two faves. The baker said depending on how you slice the cake should feed up to 60 people. I looked at the cake and it seemed perfect...but...something was missing...

_1 hour later~_

After the bakery I went down to where Amy and I hired the DJ making sure he had all the right songs and everything, then I dashed to the cater, then went and then went to deliver the rest of the invitations. I came back home a bit tired but triumphant. I saw Amy on the couch, in a robe, playing on her PSP. I could tell it was grand theft auto hearing the cussing and gun shots.

"Hey babe." Amy said, in her in-tuned gaming mode.

"Hey." I went over to get and kissed her forehead.

Amy paused her game, and started to blush. "Sonic?..."

I sat down beside Amy, taking off his shoes. "Yeah?"

"Um...I...have a question..." Amy said, a bit embarrassed.

"That is?" I took off my left shoe.

"W-Well...how do you feel...about...s...sex?" Amy clenched her eyes.

I took off my right shoe, and blushed madly. "S-Sex? W-W-Why do you ask?"

Amy shrugged. "Just asking..."

I took a moment and breathed. "I...I never really thought about it th-that much A-Ames..."

"M-Me either...b-but...I don't want to be a virgin on my birthday...I just thought...maybe...we can try?..." Amy looked to me, pleading. She was serious. I gulped.

Right now my member wanted to come up and say hi. I could smell the scent from my girlfriend, it was inviting. I took Amy's hand and kissed it. "Anything for you..." I sounded confident, but being a virgin myself, I was a little scared of messing up.

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, LEMON TIME X3**

"Can we start now?" Amy asked.

I nodded and started to kiss her. Amy opened her mouth to welcome my tongue. I tasted inside her mouth, it tasted like chocolate.

**_'She must of had sweets before I came...oh well, better for me...'_**

Amy's tongue started to swirl over mine, and mine swirled over her's. I could hear her moans, and soft pants. Then I found myself panting as we were losing air. I broke us a part to rest for a few seconds and then we went right back to making out. I rubbed Amy's skinny curves, and started taking off her robe, but Amy stopped me.

"Let's go upstairs first..."

He voice made me melt, and I could feel my penis wide awake now. I nodded and got up from the couch, and carried Amy bridal style to our master bedroom. We kissed and made out the whole way. As I set her down it start to get rough. I felt Amy pushing me toward a direction of the room and I fell, landing in seating position on the bed. I opened my eyes since the kissing ended, and I saw Amy starting to take off her robe. She wasn't naked, she was wearing...lingerie...a white lace lingerie with silk, white thigh-high socks, that had silk white panties and white bra shirt (I'm sorry, I don't know what those parts of lingerie called lol). Amy went took out her phone and started playing slow, but sexy music. I didn't know the name of it, but it went with Amy's body perfectly as she danced for me. She swirled around, swaying her butt, bouncing her breasts, but looked cute doing it. She sexily walked towards me, and rubbed her breasts against my face, I licked them as she did and I heard a gasp from her. Amy sat on my left leg at the sound was about to end and lead me into another kiss.

"Ah...mmmm...Sonic...mmm"

I held heard, and grew more erotic feeling her hump on my legs. Her panties were getting wet by the feel of it too. Amy broke the kiss and looked down to my member. I could tell she was surprised. This is probably the first time she's seen a penis. She took it into her hands, and started pumping back and forth. I groaned. "Oh Ames..."

The next thing I knew, I came within 3 minutes. I've never touched that part of me like that before. I panted as I watched Amy look at my semen, and began to lick her hand clean.

"It's bitter, but warm." Amy said, looking cute for she did her first handjob.

I smiled and kissed her, but not for long. I started pulling down her panties. Amy helped with that, and we changed positions. Amy was on her back, with her legs open. I looked at her womanhood for the first time. It was glistening in her juices, that gave a strong smell. Her clitoris was erect, and her vagina pulsed of excitement. I reached down and began teasing her clit. Amy moaned and start to pelvic thrust. I remember Tails telling me women are really sensitive creatures. He was right. I put a hand on her pelvis and as gently as I could, pushed it back down on the bed. I continued to touch her. My finger cloaked in her sticky wetness. I finally came to her opening and put a finger in. Slosh sounds came form her as I thrusted it in and out.

"A-Ah...Sonic...Ah...don't...it's...it's making embarrassing noises...oh!"

Hearing her moan made my tail wag. I loved hearing her moan. I put another finger in. It wasn't difficult to do so, her being so wet and slippery down there. I fingered her faster and deeper. At the same time using my other ungloved hand rubbing her clitoris. This meant her pelvis was air humping again, but this time it was actually helping me finger her deeper.

"S-Sonic...I...I have to..."

I smirked. My perverted side was coming out. "Have to what?..."

Amy whimpered. Her clit was getting really hard. Her vagina clenched and relaxed repeatedly on my fingers, and she was wetting a whole lot.

"I-I'm cumming!"

I watched Amy's face as she came on my hand and onto the bed sheet. It was really sexy and adorable. I took my fingers out and sucked them clean. Amy watched me do so and I could see she wanted more. So did I.

"I-I bought c-c-condoms...there...there in the bag on the nightstand there..." Amy pointed to it. The bag had the name: _Adam and Eve _on the side. So that's the bag she was hiding.

I reached over and grabbed the box. I opened it, got one, and put the box back. "My naughty little Rose." I said, purring into her neck, then nibbling.

Amy moaned and start doing the same. As we were nibbling each other's necks, I opened the condom and started to put it on. Making sure it was secure. I rubbed the tip of my penis on her opening telling her that I was ready. Amy took a deep breath, knowing what was coming, and nodded.

"Come on big boy, make me a woman." Amy said winking.

I smirked. "Can do." I kissed her as I entered her.

I knew this was going to hurt, as I entered it was so hot and tight inside Amy. I loved the feeling of being inside her but I felt her hymen. I petted Amy's head and kissed her and quickly popped her cherry. I felt Amy hug me tight and scratch my back. I halted my movements to let Amy recover. I petted her, and kissed her cheek. After 5 minutes she was ready to go on.

I pumped in and out as slowly and gently as I could. I watched Amy with horny eyes. Her eyes were closed, and her muzzle was red. Streaks of tears stained her face from the pain she had endured. I wish I could have taken her place.

"F-Faster..." Amy muttered. She was shy of giving such a command, but I nodded and happily obliged.

Amy moaned my name, and I moaned her's. My movements grew more intense without me even knowing. However Amy's moans getting louder had told me they have. i couldn't help it. I bite her neck marking her, and I felt her bite mine.

"A-Amy, I'm cumming!" I felt myself reaching my climax fast. My dick hard hardened even more.

"M-Me too Sonikuu!"

Damn I loved that nick name.

I came, but I felt it gush and build up into the condom. Amy came too and her body fidgeted from the after shock. I pulled out, panting, and went to the bathroom to throw away the condom. My dick was limp, small, and satisfied. I went back to Amy and climbed into bed. I saw her fighting from falling asleep. I guess sex really made her tired. But as I felt my eye lids feel like led, I guess it's the same for me. I laid down, and Amy and I cuddled till we fell asleep.

...

End of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_September 23rd, 8:30 pm, Friday_

The party started an hour ago and everyone was pumped and having a good time. Amy and Sonic were happy to see their old friends again, and happy that none of them got lost getting to their house.

"Happy birthday Amy." Said the 18 year old rabbit. Cream of course. Amy hugged Cream and opened her gift from her. It was a lovely pair of shoes.

"Omg, Cream, these are so cute! Thank you!" Amy said smiling.

"No problem Amy."

Amy had opened all the gifts, except Sonic's. Whose gift wasn't wrapped like all the others, he said he'd be giving that to her later.

Sonic went on stage and gave the DJ a request, the DJ nodded and put in the song. Sonic quickly ran to Amy. "Care to dance?"

Amy was confused. Sonic didn't seem to be that kind of guy to slow dance. Amy's ear twitched to the song that start to play.

_'I love you' by Avril Lavigne._

Sonic knew she loved this song. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

As the lyrics came into play, everyone was dancing in pairs. Amy closed her eyes as she danced, singing the song in her head. She knew every word, and Sonic would listen to her sing that song while Amy showered sometimes.

"I love you Amy...happy birthday..." Sonic gave a slow peck on her lips.

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog...thank you for such a glorious night."

Sonic let Amy twirl and brought her back in. The song seemed to fit in perfect with the mood. Sonic kissed her cheek. "It's not over yet my sweet rose..."

...

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Sonic rushed on stage dragging Amy with him. He took the mic with a big happy grin.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I know it's late, and you may want to head home but...I want you all to know that...I love Amy Rose..."

Everyone smiled, happy for the couple. Amy blushed, embarrassed, but happy. Butterflies went through their tummies and their hearts fluttered.

"In fact I love her so much...that I...want this birthday to be the most memorable..."

Everyone watched as Sonic faced Amy, and Amy and most of the girls gasped as Sonic started kneeling on one knee. Sonic reached into his pocket, and revealed a black box. He opened it to Amy showing a flashy sliver ring, with diamond circling the big sapphire stone in the center. Amy covered her mouth from excitement, and shock. Amy's eyes started to water.

"Amy Rose...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me...you can tell when something is on my mind, you know how to make me laugh on my darkest days...I don't know how I could make it in this world without you...will you be mine...?" He took the ring out of the box and closed it. "Will you marry me?"

Amy started out nodding, and then started to cry happy tears. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone clapped as Sonic put the ring on Amy's finger. He stood and Amy immediately kissed him. The guys howled, and the girls cheered. Shadow did neither, he was in a corner, drinking punch near Rouge. "About time." He muttered. Deep down happy for the couple. He silently told Rouge he was tired and headed home without a trace.

...

_10:45 pm_

Everyone left, the house wasn't as trashed as they thought it would be. It felt a little uneasy for the house to be this quiet, but the hedgehog newly weds were upstairs, in the bed, cuddling.

Sonic and Amy were entwining their fingers. Amy couldn't stop looking at her ring. Tonight was definitely an unforgettable one.

"So..." Amy started. ", when do you want to plan the wedding?"

"As soon as you want." Sonic answered simply.

"You know planning a wedding isn't that easy. There's the cake, the tuxes, you have to choose whose your best man, I have to get dresses, bride maids-"

Sonic put a finger on her lips to make her stop. "Shh...relax...it's still your birthday..."

Sonic took his finger away. Amy blushed, he was right, right now, they can relax. "Ok..."

"Wanna have some fun?" Sonic asked. Sonic rubbed her back near where the zipper of her dress was. Amy blushed. Sonic was a little bit less shy about being intimate now.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we could start making those babies." she was joking about having them now, but she did want some. Sonic knew this and chuckled.

"Some day, maybe after a few months of being married, but not now, ok?"

Amy pouted but sighed which meant, 'ok' in Sonic's book.

_A few months later_

Sonic and Amy have been putting their marriage on hold for a while now. Dr. Eggman has been rumored to have died a few weeks ago, and his made his last endeavor by making a machine that makes evil eggbots for all eternity and are all after Sonic. While the first time the hedgehogs trying to say 'I do'. A badnik blasted the doors to the church, and Sonic had to save the day. The robot situation had gotten worse and worse up until today, Tails has been trying to seek where it's coming from and everyone has been trying to help.

Sonic had just come home from a search. Amy was suppose to come along but she had been feeling sick lately and had to go to the doctor to see if it was the flu or a stomach virus. He had some ginger ale in a paper bag ready for his wife. (They decided to just do a court wedding since all their plans for church ones get blasted)

"Amy, I got the ginger ale you asked for...where are you?"

He had headed upstairs to the bedroom. He looked and saw the bathroom light was on under the door, so he had supposed Amy was throwing up again. Sonic knocked on the door. "Amy...you alright?"

There was silence. This scared Sonic a little but was relieved to see the door slowly open to appear a pink, but sickly, pale looking hedgehog.

"Sonic...I..."

Sonic quickly carried Amy bridal style into bed. He felt her head, no fever. He checked the time, it was 5am. Then Sonic's pupils dilated small to see the stick device in his vision with two lines showing.

"I'm pregnant."

**Sorry for the late chapter, I'm in college and stuff so I can't write every day. Thanksgiving break for me is coming up next weekend and I'll try to write then on both this and Jungle Trap. In the near future I'm going to be writing Sonic fan character stories. I know some of you may hate that but I'm getting ideas. Anyway I'm going to be making this one time skip a bite because I want to go ahead and get to the point of why I titled this story, and plus if I got into a story too long I get bored, I promise once I become a better writer I won't do this as much, but anyway just giving you the heads up on the stories. Hope you like this. REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAVORITE! I LOVE YOUR INPUTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was in a near panic as he was telling the guys about Amy being pregnant. He was also worried about the press finding out knowing they'd be all over it like moths to a flame.

"What am I going to do guys? I don't think I'm ready to be a father." Sonic sighed.

"Hmp." Shadow sat back on the couch and crossed his arms. "You can give a proposal to all your friends despite the embarrassment you felt, and be brave enough to even plant your seed into Rose, and now you can't even be man enough to be a father."

Sonic looked up to Shadow growling with a blush across his muzzle. "That's enough outta you Shadow! Your not in my situation so you can't talk!"

Shadow studied Sonic in silence. _'Is faker really scared? But he's right, I'm not in his situation...'_

Knuckles patted Sonic's back. "Don't worry Sonic, you and Amy will be just fine. You guys made this house together and planned your life with her right? Who knew there would be a little surprise on the way?"He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Sonic sighed. "Hedgehogs are pregnant for 30-40 days. I don't have the long to train to be a father." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well then." Tails stood up.

The guys looked up to him.

"We better start training you as much as we can." Tails gave Sonic a wink and a thumbs up.

Sonic smiled back and did the same. "You're right Tails."

...

With Amy and the girls

Amy and the girls were in the kitchen. Amy was drinking some hot tea.

"Amy, how can you be so calm about this? You're pregnant!" Rouge said, snapping her fingers in front of the pink hedgehog's closed eyes.

Amy answered after in taking her lovely warm tea. "Well I can't worry over it Rouge, I'm not getting rid of it, and it's confirmed by the doctor that I'm 100% am."

Amy's tail wagged. "Plus I've always wanted a baby with Sonic. I know we're going to be the best parents we can be!" She said standing up with pride.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Cream asked.

Amy had an anime sweat drop go to the side of her head. "N...No..."

"Do you know how to check and see if the bottle is too hot?" Rouge asked.

Amy bent down a little, losing her prideful beam. "N-No..."

"Do you know how to bathe a new born?"

"Find a good day care?"

"What if the baby gets sick?"

Amy began to feel less and less proud and more and more a full as she found herself sitting back in her chair.

"Sonic and I need parenting lessons..." She whimpered.

"Exactly." The rabbit and bat girl said, and comforted Amy. They saw that they were a little hard on her.

...

After their friends left Sonic and Amy said at the same time, "We need parenting lesson!"

They blushed embarrassed knowing that both of them have no idea how to raise a child.

"R-Right, I'll look online for opening sessions." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

Amy nodded. Amy was starting to feel a little sick, and ran to the bathroom.

Sonic sighed sadly hearing his beloved throwing up. The symptoms seemed to have been coming along a bit too fast. Amy has only been pregnant for about a week.

...

Three days later the young hedgehog couple came upon, "Crystal's 1st baby, What to do? Class. The title of it sounded friendly, and Sonic was able to get an opening in the class. The Hedgehogs came into the room and found a lot of couples with pregnant wives. Amy's belly was beginning it's round form, but it wasn't all the way yet. Amy could still bend down, and sit down by herself so the other girls kind of felt envious. Amy could feel the tension, but tried her best to ignore it. A middle-aged cat came in with orange fur and classes. She looked more like a doctor than an instructor with her white lab coat, her red dress shirt, and her black skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Hello class, I'm and I hope you are having a wonderful day, and I hope you're ready to start the class." Her voice was like a grandmother's sweet voice as she read you a story.

"So, first on the agenda, lets introduce ourselves!"

After everyone introduced themselves some girls were have heart-shaped pupils toward Sonic, but Amy was making sure they knew he was her's and bit his neck right in front of them, marking her territory. Sonic blushed, but kept his composure as she did so.

had come back with a box and she set it in the middle of the circle the class sat it. She opened it up to reveal dolls. She passed them out, one for each couple.

"Now, we are going to pretend that these are your babies for now."

Everyone chuckled since these were human baby dolls.

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at the doll that I held in my hands and smiled imagining it really being my son/daughter. Then I heard talk again.

"Now, first we're going to start with the basics, how to hold the baby. This is very important for newborns cannot elevate themselves, so they depend on you to hold them right."

I gulped and nodded.

"Here's an easy position for any parent and it's called the cradle hold. Now, you want to just make sure the back of the head and the neck and the spine are all supported by wide-open hands. And that the bottom is supported by my other hand. So if you just want to try to take'em, you can slide your hand under their head first. Great. Grab it's bottom. Just support 'em the whole way. Pull 'em in close to your body and you should be able to ease this hand down under them."

I seemed to have followed perfectly, even though I was a bit shaky. I saw Amy with a surprised look on her face but she smiled warmly.

"Okay, now let's have the mommy's have a go."

After we got the hand of the holding we were to learn about feeding the babies. It made a lot of the dad's blush and joke but their wives punched them or hit them to make them stop.

"Mother's, I know it may seem a little awkward and or embarrassing to have a newborn feeding from your breasts. But it's a beautiful thing. The baby actually is bonding with you psychologically. The baby only has to feed from you for a year, and but if you still don't feel comfortable, that's alright. Baby formula is always an option, and so is baby food."

next showed the mother's how to hold the baby while their feeding you, and also what is not good to eat and drink during the breastfeeding period. I watched Amy listen carefully. She really wanted to be the best mom she could be. I could see it in her eyes.

...

"Alright, we're almost our of time. I want you to practice diaper wrapping, especially you Sonic."

I chuckled embarrassed. "Yes ma'am." Yes I was a master at the cradle hold but I really wasn't on changing the dolls' diaper.

Some how the first time I tried it got stuck on my hand, the second time, I don't know how, but I accidentally wrapped it over the baby's head, and the third time I got confused of where the flaps went, so I just tapped them, but Crystal and Amy saw that I did, and weren't happy.

I sighed as Amy and I walked on the sidewalk heading to a near by cafe. Amy was carrying the doll in her hands.

"Don't worry Sonikuu, you did better than most dads." Amy complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks Amy." I nuzzled her head, she always knew how to make me smile.

...

Amy was throwing up more, and I began to see her appetite change as well.

I was putting on my shoes, Amy and I had that baby class in half and hour. I turned seeing Amy staring at herself naked in the mirror. Amy was still as beautiful as I first met her, but her round stomach has made her depressed lately, thinking she'll never be as skinny as she once was. I came up behind her and hugged her.

"Amy you want to know what I see?" I said, kissing her neck. My hands met at her torso above the baby bump.

"W-What?" She sniffed.

"My beautiful wife who is to bear my child soon." I said deeply. I kissed her ear and blew into it.

I knew she liked that, I heard her whimper and I saw the blush form on to her cheeks.

"Sonikuu...you said we'd do the nursery today..." She said, trying to skip the fact I excited her a bit.

I stepped back and smiled. "I did and we will after our session today. I can't wait to show how good I've gotten at putting on a diaper!" I giggled.

It's been a long week timing myself and getting the diaper on correctly and also learning how to correctly wipe a baby if it's a boy or girl, also learning about diaper rash and baby oil, and so much more. Baby's are more trouble to take care of than I thought! And that's just for cleaning them up whenever they poop!

Amy giggled and nodded and went into the walk-in closet to get dressed.

"You need help Ames?"

"No!"

5 minutes later...

I was on the bed waiting for her.

"S-Sonic?..."

I smiled to myself. "I'm coming, hold on." I said as I joined her to help her dress in the closet.

...

_3 weeks later~_

"Congratulations parents, you have graduated from you baby learning class. I hope you've grasped much knowledge to be better, and more experienced parents, even if it is your first child. Believe me, I've been in your shoes once, but now I'm happy with my husband after having 3 kittens." Crystal giggled.

"I hope my class has helped you, and that you all have healthy and happy babies."

We all clapped and then each of us received out 'diploma'. Crystal said a few words to me about how much I've progressed over the passed month and that she was proud of me, same with Amy. We thanked her, returned the doll that we've said to be our 'own' for the passed month, and left. Amy hugged my arm as we walked the sidewalk.

"Ready to become a dad?" Amy asked.

I smiled and winked at her. "You know it."

...

**Third person POV**

_A week later~_

Amy was at the doctor since her contractions were getting more and more recent. Sonic was holding Amy's hand for support, however he could feel the percent of pain she was in each time she squeezed his hand. He grunted, feeling bad that Amy has to endure this pain, but knew the sooner the baby was born, excuse me, _babies _were born, Amy wouldn't be anymore. Oh yeah, did I mention Sonic and Amy found out that they were having twin boys two days ago? No? Oh well now you know.

The doctor came in after the examination.

"Well you're close to becoming in labor. A nurse is about to come in to give you some shots for the pain. I recommend you staying over night, just so that you don't have to waste a trip." He said, smiling.

Sonic nodded and was glad Amy would be relief of some pain for a few hours. Amy asked for some water and Sonic nodded, going to the cafeteria to go get her some. As he did so he called Tails about Amy maybe going into labor either late tonight or tomorrow. Tails nodded and said that he'd inform his friends.

"Thanks Tails. I gotta go now, Amy needs me."

"Alright man, see ya."

They hung up and Sonic came back with the water. As he stepped into the room he was automatically shushed. He saw two nurses, the one that shushed him, and the one that was tucking Amy in. Amy was fast asleep, most likely to the anesthesia.

I nodded and came in quietly setting the cup of water on the table beside Amy. I got the chair that was on the other side of the room close to Amy's bed. I watched as the nurses left, holding Amy's hand, falling asleep myself.

...

"AAAAAHHHHH! SONIC! IT HURTS!"

"Come on Ames push! You can do it!"

"You have to push Mrs. Hedgehog, come on!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"W-Wwwwaaaahhh! Waaaahhhh!"

"There's one, we have to get the other boy."

Amy pants, needing her 10 second break.

"Break is over Mrs. Hedgehog, you must push."

Amy nodded understanding but was very tired.

"NNNNNGGGGGGG! AAAAAHHHH! GET IT OUT OF ME!" Amy cried out as she pushed in incredible pain. Sonic tried his best not to cry as Amy crushed his hand.

"I see the feet, the legs, this one is a boy too!...Ok the hands, arms...and the head...great job Mrs. Hedgehog."

The room filled with little hedgehogs crying, getting their first breathes of the new world.

Amy was exhausted. The nurses helped clean her up after the umbilical cord was cut, and the boys were taken care of and examined in another sector.

"Where...Where's my boys?..." Amy panted, very tired. She was still sweating but her heart beat was slow.

Sonic carefully flung her bangs out of her eyes and wiped the sweat form her forehead.

"They're getting checked out to make sure they're healthy, they'll be back soon...you rest...okay? You did a lot today."

Amy nodded, not being able to protest for as soon as she closed her eyes, she was snoring. Sonic smiled at this, and kissed her forehead. Then he went outside and called Tails to tell the gang the news.

"Dash the Hedgehog, gender, male, weighs, 2 pounds and 6 ounces, height, 4 inches, quill color, blue with three bangs and Sonic styled quills, and green eyes." Amy said to everyone. She was in bed still since she was still very weak and fragile. Everyone awed at the little hedgie as he squeaked to everyone.

"Now this guy is Adam the Hedgehog, gender, male, weighs 2 pounds and _7 _ounces, quill color, pink and has bent up quills, eyes are green also."

Adam squeaked as well and Cream squealed. "They're so adorable!"

Amy giggled a bit. "Yes they are."

Everyone's expression changed as the twins began to get cranky. Amy then realized it was their feeding time.

"Um, everyone, visiting time it over." She said nicely. "It's feeding time." Everyone nodded understanding and started to leave.

"Bye Sonic, bye Amy, congratulations on your babies." They said, and left.

Sonic and Amy chuckled at that, and Sonic held both boys as Amy undid her gown. Letting the gown fall exposing her breasts, Sonic gave the boys to her carefully and she watched as the boys had at it.

Amy and Sonic laughed again. "Just like their dad." She teased.

Sonic blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

...

_Two days later_

Amy and the newborn boys were said they were healthy to leave the hospital and go home. Putting the boys into their car seat Sonic buckled Adam on one side and Amy buckled Dash on the other. They made sure the seats were secured before shutting the door and then getting into the car themselves. Sonic started the car and they drove home. He was surprised that no press had found out about Amy's pregnancy yet, maybe they were that lucky. However, Sonic's luck changed when they got home. Press everywhere, flashing cameras and media wanting to ask questions.

Amy gulped. "Oh boy."

The people saw the car and began coming over.

"Sonic! Has Amy have the baby yet?! Is it true that she was pregnant?"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I've heard you just had twins, is that true?!"

"What are their names?"

Sonic sighed, then looked to his wife. "Just relax honey. We're all tired, so lets just move through, and get inside." Sonic put on a smile, and Amy nodded agreeing.

Sonic put the car in drive and proceeded slowly to not hurt anyone. Once they were close enough to the door the hedgehogs opened their doors, getting their boys out, but covering them up from the flash of cameras and people. They were about to make it inside and Amy locked the door behind them.

"See?...it worked...and now we can rest..." Sonic said tiredly, but happy.

...

Sonic and Amy had put their boys in their room in their cribs. They were in their own bed that they haven't seen in about 4 days, and we're happy to see it again. They took off their clothes and snuggled with each other.

"I love you Amy..."

"I love you too Sonic...and we made beautiful children..." Amy said blushing with tears at the brinks of her eyes.

"Yeah...we did." Sonic said softly, wiping them away.

The couple was just about to fall asleep, when-

"Waaaaahhhh! Waaaaahhh!"

Amy sighed getting up tiredly. "I got it."

To be continued.

(Sorry for the wait you guys, and if you see sames that should be there but have disappeared I apologize. is weird, for some reason you can't put surnames or they'll disappear along with the name after it. Anyway, exams are coming up and I'm slacking on my studying because I'm so tired. Anyway, hope you have happy holidays, I'll right more soon! Be patient please and leave good reviews! I LOVE THEM!)


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about two weeks since Amy gave birth to Adam and Dash.

Sonic was making breakfast while Amy was playing with the little ones in the living room.

Dash and Adam were set on soft comfortable mat that had a contraption that when over them with dangling toy animals and keys, things that made noise when you yanked them and more It got the baby's attention and it was a learning tool for some things sang the ABC's song when you yanked it.

Dash started to wail as he was filling up his diaper with unpleasantness. Amy carried him in her arms and started to stand. "Sonic, watch Adam while I change Dash's diaper please!" Amy said as she trudged upstairs.

"Ok Amy!" Sonic called back and turned the stove off since he was finished with it anyways, he just had to wait for everything to cool off.

"Hey there little guy." Sonic said rubbing is tummy and kissing his cheek.

Adam squeaked to his dad.

"Aww." Sonic carefully grabbed him and held him.

Sonic watched as Adam took his tiny hand and put it on his chest, as if he was trying to say something.

"What is it Adam? What is it?" Sonic said in a playful way, trying to help his son spit out his words for the first time.

"Baba! ga...ga gah!" Adam said with a smile, thinking he said his dad's name.

Sonic sweat dropped but gave him a pat of the head. "Almost there son, almost." He chuckled.

Amy came back with a much happier Dash. "I'm tell you, the cuter they are the worse their diapers are." Amy said to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. "It seems so."

Amy laid Dash with his brother back on the mat. "So, when are you going back to work?" Amy asked.

"I go back as soon as I can. However, I worry about you and the babies by yourself. You still aren't to your full strength, and what if a robber comes? OR maybe even a badnik!" Sonic said in worry.

Amy patted his back. "Sonic, for the millionth time, I'm _fine_, I feel great! You know I'm a strong and responsible woman, don't you trust me?"

Sonic sighed. "It has more to do with just trust Amy, these are, our sons' lives we're talking about."

Amy was taken back and hurt by what Sonic said. He thought he couldn't keep their sons' safe on her own!

"I see..." Amy got up and went into the bedroom to get ready to leave, she needed a walk, and she didn't want her babies to see she was upset.

"Amy. Wait." Sonic sighed. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he just didn't want anything to happen to Amy or the kids.

Sonic played with his sons' putting his big index fingers in their small hands. "Don't worry little guys...mommy will be back...and _we'll _keep you safe."

...

After a while Sonic let Amy watch the boys by herself but was told to call friends in case she couldn't handle it. However at the end of the week she had proved to Sonic that she could handle it and that she could keep the babies safe.

Sonic and Amy were lying in bed.

"When do you think we can go on dates and stuff like that again?" Amy asked as she was cuddling with Sonic, naked. Not for sex, again, Amy was naked in the house sometimes. Sonic didn't mind.

"Well, if either our friends or family will help...baby...sit..." Sonic' eyes widened.

Amy felt Sonic's body tense, then she looked up. "What is it Sonic?"

"My family...I didn't tell them...I haven't told them anything..."

Amy's ears flattened. "I'm pretty sure they heard about it in the news."

Sonic sighed. "We need to assign a date. I have to tell my mom and bro and sis." Sonic took deep breath, he was pretty sure his mom was going to be pissed at him.

"Ok...but I'm sure they're going to be happy. Just relax ok? You've had a hard day at work." Amy said, rubbing his chest.

Sonic nodded, closing his much tired eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Amy was still awake. Amy was worried herself deep inside. Amy hadn't asked Sonia or Sonic's mother for their blessing. She was hoping that they wouldn't be mad with her either. Amy not having any family besides her friends, she had totally forgotten about Sonic's family.

"Oh...I hope...everything turns our fine..." Amy whimpered to herself.

She was about to fall asleep with Sonic but Adam's crying was heard. Amy, tired, got up to see what her pink infant son wanted.

...

Sonic had called in advance to his mom about him and Amy coming along with **two **little _surprises_.

Amy was pushing the twin carriage. The large castle gate opened, the guards had remembered Sonic but not so much Amy so she had to show some idea even though Sonic said she was his wife.

"I'm sorry about that Amy." Sonic sighed.

"It's ok Sonikuu." Amy said with a smile.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek going up the steps. Sonic carried the stroller while Amy carried the twins, and once they got to the top of the steps they strapped their babies back in.

"Good boys." Amy kissed their cheeks and they giggled and continued shaking their rattles.

They watched as the doors opened. It was Sonia.

"Sonic, Amy, it's great to see ya-" She looked down to the babies, they giggles and cooed to Sonia's presences.

Sonia looked back to the hedgehog couple.

Sonic and Amy blushed with nervous smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonic said nervously chuckling.

"Are...Are these your...are you two?!..."

They both nodded. "Oh! Sonic I'm so happy for you bro!" Sonia hugged Sonic and then Amy. "Come in! Come in! I know Manic is gonna flip over this!" She giggled.

Sonia stepped aside and let the family in. The castle was still as grande as ever.

"So, sis, how's running the kingdom going?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you know Sonic, same old, same old, no walk in the park. There's still a spot for you if you want to be part of this too." Sonia said, teasing. She knew Sonic wasn't the royalty type.

"Eh, you know how I am about that Sonia." Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I know, just teasing." Sonia smiled.

They walked till they made it into a study and they found Manic. "Yo Manic, look whose here for a visit."

Manic looked up putting down his drum sticks. "Woah, no way!" Manic got up and ran to Sonic giving him their old brother hand shake.

"Dude it's been forever! whatcha been do'in?" Manic asked.

"Well you know, saving Mobius, keeping it safe, you?" Sonic said smirking, crossing his arms.

"I'm helping Sonia and mom rule the kingdom, but I'm still all about the music. Also, I'm helping orphan kids find their talents so that they don't feel they're worthless, ya know?"

Sonic smiled warmly, and patted his head. "Good bro."

Coos interrupted them. "Woah, I see cute babies. You know I can't help myself to cute babies." Manic chuckled.

"Well Manic, let me introduce you to Dash and Adam, your nephews." Amy said.

Manic's pupils dilated. "You mean...these are your...you and Amy..."

While Manic was putting the pieces together Amy, Sonia, and Sonic nodded.

"..."

_'thump' _

"Oh boy." Sonia shakes her head to her passed out brother on the floor.

...

"Mother is in the throne room, you remember where that is, right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "Thanks sis."

"No problem, and Sonic, call the next time you decide to have a baby and get married." Sonia joked.

"Heh, don't worry Sonia, I'm not getting married again." Sonic said as he kissed Amy's cheek, and the family of four hedgehogs left to the throne room to find Sonic's mom.

...

Looking upon the painting of when Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were still babies, Aleena was smiling. She was much older now, her purple fur, some were gray. Hearing foot steps she turned to see her son, Sonic along with Amy and two babies in a carriage.

"Oh my, this _is _a surprise." Aleena giggled.

...

After leaving the castle Sonic and Amy waved back to Aleena, Sonia, and Manic, who still didn't believe it.

Amy giggled. "See it wasn't that bad now was it?"

Sonic put an arm around her. "No...it wasn't...thanks for being supportive Amy...and thank you boys for being good." He leaned in and tickled their bellies.

The boys giggled.

...

12 years later~

"I will be fast, I will!"

A female, 9 year old blue hedgehog told herself. She was on the treadmill boosting the speed every few minutes or so, so far the only number she can get to without falling off is 9. Her older brothers Adam and Dash can probably go to 25 without breaking a sweat. After reaching 10 she was grinning but he feet were loosing the will to go on. Trying to hold on to the support bar she tripped and slid off.

"Owie..."

Amy was setting the table for lunch. She sighed to her dismay."Acira, how many times do I have to say, **be careful and don't push it**. I don't wanna have to carry you to the hospital _again_."

"I'm sorry mom...but I need to be fast like daddy and my brothers. So far, I can't summon weapons, or have fast speed." Acira wailed.

"It makes you only that much special that you don't have them. Maybe you're just a late bloomer, either way, get your brothers and father. They're outside training."

Acira nodded and adjusted her shoes, rubbing her sore spots to ease them as she went toward the door. (Acira means: Brief, swift, and and fast in Indian, tried to find Japanese but they didn't have any girl names meaning that.)

Acira didn't wear clothes, she wanted to be just like her dad, fast and free, with nothing holding her back. However in the Mobian world females not wearing clothes wasn't taboo, it was just strange. Amy had tried to tell her daughter to cover up but she'd refuse and go to school naked with her head held high. Boys would tease her, calling her a lesbian, dike, a boy, but she didn't pay attention to the words of them, just the world of her father were meaningful to her. So far Sonic is the only one supportive of her and what she's doing. That's enough assure for her.

"Adam, Dash, dad! Mom said come in for lunch!"

The end of this chapter. (Gomen'nasi! *bows* I know you're waiting for Jungle trap, and Station Square High chapters! I have just finished my exams yesterday, and I wanted to be lazy today! Also I have much to do for the holiday season TT^TT I'm sorry! Also leave in the review if you don't like Sonamy's daughter name and tell me what a better name would be, I may consider it and rewrite this with that name!)


End file.
